Subterranean fires or fires fueled by sources that are located primarily below the surface of the earth (i.e., underground fires) are emerging as a global threat with significant economic, social, and ecological impacts. Conventional fire suppression methodologies used on above ground, surface fires have proven to have limited effectiveness in the case of subterranean fires. Thus, an ongoing need exists for methods and compositions to treat subterranean fires.